


Overture

by heartisafist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartisafist/pseuds/heartisafist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take an unexpected turn when Gabriel crashes a private theatre rehearsal between Michael and Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Purely for fun, because I've had musicals on the brain here lately thanks to school, and couldn't resist the thought of techie Gabriel and full-tilt diva Lucifer.

Everyone in the theater program at Stull High School knows how talented Lucifer is. He's had leading roles in every school play since his sophomore year and had a few ensemble parts in local community theater too. Not only can he act, he can sing and isn't a terribly uncoordinated dancer either. 

Unfortunately, Lucifer knows all of this as well, and by his senior year, it's gone to his head just a little. There are auditions held for the school's spring musical, but no one's surprised when Lucifer lands one of the leading male roles. He doesn't even bother turning up to check the cast list when it's posted. The rest of his classmates hover around the bulletin board in anticipation on the day it's supposed to go up, but Lucifer doesn't bother - he wanders by a few hours later, gives it a passing glance and continues on to class with a smirk on his face. 

Lucifer’s diva complex has made him a lot more insufferable to most, but his best friend is used to it. He and Michael met their freshman year and despite their many, varied differences, have been inseparable ever since. Lucifer's ego is just another part of him that Michael's come to accept. It's knowing how to deflect his narcissism and overbearing personality that's made him tolerable. 

For as much as their personalities clash, Michael and Lucifer's talents are complementary. They don't always have the opportunity to work together on stage, but when they do, there's an undeniable chemistry between them. They bicker constantly, but when it comes to rehearsal and performance, both boys would admit to doing their best work with the other.

They might have more opportunities if Michael took greater risks with his acting. He just doesn’t love the spotlight quite as much as Lucifer yet; small parts still satisfy him just as much as a main leading role would. Both Lucifer and their director have tried to convince Michael that he’d be a hell of a rival if he’d just try out for the parts, especially in their musical productions. Michael’s a talented pianist, but he’s every bit as good of a singer as Lucifer, even if he can’t hit quite as many high notes as the other boy.  
But no one else knows he can sing, and he’s perfectly fine with keeping it that way. 

This year, Lucifer's tried and tried to get Michael to audition. He's even offered to not try out at all, if it will just get Michael to come out of his shell a little. Which, that's offensive, honestly - Michael isn't shy. He just prefers the instrumental performance aspect of musicals. Lucifer isn't satisfied with that answer no matter how much Michael reassures him ( Michael’s perfect for Raoul, and he’s stupid, really stupid for not trying out ), but he still agrees to rehearse every day after school like always.

They're still working on blocking with only recorded music for regular rehearsals, so Michael and Lucifer wait until after the rest of the cast have cleared out. Michael takes a seat at the piano and Lucifer moves down center stage as usual. They'll only have about an hour to themselves before the janitor comes to run them out. 

They play around a little at first just to warm up, both of them trying to cover Christine's part in the correct key. Lucifer's voice cracks first and they both dissolve into giggles, though whether it's over his voice cracking or the fact that Michael can hit so close to the right pitch, neither of them know. 

It doesn’t take long for Lucifer to get upset once they get to actually practicing. The tempo in The Point of No Return has been throwing him since they first started practicing, and no matter how many times Michael plays it for him, Lucifer always goes too fast. 

Three tries and one duet with Michael leading later, Lucifer seems to have finally gotten the hang of it. They’ve reached the end, where Lucifer’s just about to belt out that last Christine, that’s all I ask of- when something bright goes whizzing by Lucifer’s left ear. Michael sees it, but Lucifer doesn’t react. He has his back to Michael, probably with his eyes closed. They've rehearsed together so many times now that Michael knows his methods by heart. He'll turn to the empty house and imagine it full, like every rehearsal is a real performance where he needs to push himself to be his best. And Lucifer is never anything short of perfect. Michael will never tell him at the risk of inflating his ego any farther, but it's something of a guilty pleasure just to watch his friend get so completely lost in the music sometimes. 

“Again,” Michael calls out and starts the song over again. There’s a little edge to Lucifer’s voice but he does it, giving Michael a chance to look up at the catwalk running up over the stage. It’s too dark to see all of the person sitting up there, but the grungy red sneakers on feet dangling over the edge of the catwalk are a dead giveaway: Gabriel, the little lighting technician who Lucifer swears blinds him intentionally at least twice a performance. 

Michael cringes and waits. And waits. ..and the song is almost over, he thinks they’re almost safe, when another bright something flies through the air. This time, it pelts Lucifer right in the back of the head, halting what was unfortunately a flawless performance mid-note.

Lucifer looks murderous when he rounds on his classmate. “What the fuck, Mikey?” 

Before Michael can even open his mouth to explain, a whole storm of candy pieces comes raining down from the catwalk, then a green plastic bowl too. The latter bounces off Lucifer’s head and that’s when Michael hears Gabriel laughing, the sound practically echoing up in the rafters. 

“Gabriel!” Lucifer’s trying to look threatening, glaring up at the catwalk with his hands on his hips, but there’s one bright green M&M stuck in his hair that looks so absurd Michael has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

There’s a clatter from up above, then the sound of footsteps descending the narrow spiral staircase up to the catwalk and Gabriel appears from the shadows, grinning from ear to ear. It’s no wonder they didn’t notice he was still in the theater –he blends in well enough in his dark t-shirt and baggy black hoodie, all of it typical tech attire except for the bright red of his Converses. There’s a neon yellow smiley-face sticker stuck on the earpiece of the headset resting around his neck too. 

“Hey, Cher, you havin’ some problems hittin’ those high notes?”

Lucifer’s face flushes deep red. He looks like he could take a swing at Gabe any second if he smarts off one more time. 

Surprisingly, the smaller boy’s attention turns to Michael, who hasn’t moved from behind the piano yet. “I’ve never heard you sing before, man. You’re good. You’re ‘bout as good as primadonna, first lady on the stage, over there.”

It’s Michael’s turn to go a little red. He lowers his head and smiles a little, muttering a ‘thank you’ that gets lost under whatever Lucifer snaps at Gabriel. Something about speaking to him alone. Now. 

They leave the stage together and Michael hears the distant creak of the dressing room door open and close. Whatever. Michael and Gabriel have known each other since grade school, according to what Lucifer’s told him about the other boy. Together, they’re twin terrors and the bane of their director’s existence, but Lucifer takes his performances and rehearsals so seriously that Michael isn’t all that surprised that he isn’t bothering to joke around with him this time. 

Listening to the muffled shouting from the other room is just uncomfortable though, so he flips through a few pages in the sheet music to the music for Masquerade to practice and drown them out. 

By the time the song is over, they’ve apparently finished arguing, but neither have reappeared. Michael frowns, glancing back over his shoulder into the wings, but there’s only silence. So he flips back and pushes through nearly the full six minutes of Music of the Night before the lack of noise really starts to bother him.

Rising from the piano, Michael shuts his book then makes his way to the men’s dressing room in back. Without thinking to knock first – because why would he? The single bathroom in there is behind a separate door, and it’s not like anyone would be changing in there this late – Michael pushes the door open. “Lucifer, you haven’t killed him, have you? It was just a harmless-…”

Joke. It was just a simple joke, Michael’s mind finishes for him, then promptly shorts out, because although Gabriel isn’t dead yet, Lucifer appears to be working on smothering him with his mouth alone. Gabriel’s seated on the counter running along the wall, back pressed up against one of the mirrors with his legs up around Lucifer’s waist. His shirt is all the way up his chest, one of Lucifer’s hands groping around under it while they hash out whatever the argument was through…well…that’s not really fighting.

Gabe’s the first to notice Michael’s still standing there, mouth open and staring. For a long moment he just stares back over Lucifer’s shoulder while the taller boy works down to his neck. Hazel eyes pin Michael in place when he should be moving, should retreat right back out the door and pretend like he never ever saw his best friend necking with the lighting technician. 

Then Gabriel laughs and turns his head, whispers something Michael can’t hear but Lucifer tenses and glances back, eyes wide. When he lets go of the smaller boy, Gabriel just latches on tighter around his waist and slings an arm around his neck to hang on despite Lucifer’s stammered protests.

“Hey. He’s not running away, is he? You’re lettin’ a draft in, Mike. Why don’t you come over here and shut that fuckin’ door behind you.”

Michael moves in awkwardly, feels himself fidget with the front of his shirt and even hears himself speak without really meaning too. “I…I’m sorry, I-.”

Gabriel interrupts him with another laugh and slides down off of Lucifer, who looks just as startled as Michael that he’s been found out. As Gabriel approaches, Michael makes eye contact with the other senior. 

Neither of them knows what to say, but as it turns out, Gabriel’s a better leader than both of them. He pulls Michael in and kisses him full on the mouth, presses himself flush up against the other boy’s front in a way that makes him inhale sharply.

Gabriel pulls the both of them together and guides both of them like they’re the younger, inexperienced ones. He pushes Michael back against the counter under the row of mirrors and leans back against him, pulling Lucifer to his front. They’ve been with each other before, that much is obvious – Lucifer finds places to kiss and touch on Gabriel that makes him squirm and moan, most times right into Michael’s mouth because he keeps tilting his head back to kiss him. 

The only time Gabriel speaks is when Lucifer leans in over his head and kiss Michael instead. It’s a little abrupt and sort of rough, and Michael forgets to respond at first, but then he opens up and Lucifer’s tongue is in his mouth, both of them holding onto each other tighter with Gabriel pinned between them still. He laughs again and shifts in a way that makes both Michael and Lucifer moan almost simultaneously. “Fuckin’ finally. Coulda’ cut the tension between you two with a knife, guys.”

They only have 45 minutes to spare, as it turns out, but it’s time well spent even with the uncomfortable edge of a counter digging into Michael’s back and Gabriel cracks Lucifer in the nose twice with his forehead when he gets a little too eager. Lucifer’s rough and needy, grabs and tugs at both of them like he can’t get enough, while Michael’s slower and gentler, content to hold on to Gabriel when Lucifer slides down between the other boy’s knees and drags his pants down along the way. 

The older two are just as complementary here as they are together on stage with the way they move. Gabriel becomes the wildcard between them, enthusiastic and vocal but patient too, guiding them both where he wants them, how fast and how hard. 

Several days pass afterwards before any of them speak again. It’s Lucifer who reaches out to Michael first, via text and then over the phone, trying to talk about a subject they’ve never even approached before. He and Gabriel aren’t dating, he says. They just like to mess around sometimes, but Gabriel likes Michael, really likes him, and maybe, if he wants, Michael could come over this weekend while Lucifer’s parents are out of town.

It’s the most awkward conversation Michael’s had in a long time. He’s sure it won’t be the last. This is new to him, all of it, especially the part where he wound up in the dressing room with his pants around his ankles. 

But they’ll work it out. Gabriel texts him later to assure him as much, in short text speech that’s really as offensive as Lucifer’s, complete with a winking smiley face at the end that reminds him of the sticker on Gabe’s headset and makes him blush all over again in the middle of Calculus. 

How is he supposed to make it until Friday, anyway?


End file.
